


A Hellhounds Puppyhood

by DarkPastels



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPastels/pseuds/DarkPastels
Summary: Cerberus wasn't always the corpse-devouring, gate guarding behemoth that myths depict him. There was a time he was a hand-sized lump of fluff with three-heads and alone in a big world. These are some stories of his puppyhood.





	1. Chapter 1

I remember.

It was wet, musty, and cold, I couldn’t see anything. I heard others around me, pawing at my face, biting my ears, kicking me. I could hear their whines, soft growls and cries. I could wiggle closest to mother. Whose milk was always available.

After I ate, I would sleep a lot. Sometimes there would be another smell, something metallic and salty. There were times I heard a different call and smell a different smell. Mother would hiss back, she could them ‘Mate’. Whenever they visited, She would hide us away into holes in the wall, padded with leaves and fussy skins. We’d eat and sleep. I never knew who they were.

As I got bigger and could see. I got to know more of my two other siblings. My older brother, Orthus, fuzzy like me and had two heads. The other, Hydra, was smooth-skinned and had more heads than I could count. Our mother confused me and Orthus often and would growl at me if I came forward. I never heard her calling me anything else. 

Growing up meant that my nose would make me wander past the entry of the cave. The wind carried a lot of smells, but one particular smell stayed in my mind. It blew in from a few miles away, smoke and old blood. Mother called my siblings inside, saying there was fighting nearby. Adding that there were others who would hurt us. Told us that we needed to be big soon or we’d be killed.

But one day, Orthus was barred from her milk, told to follow her. While I and Hydra were told to stay. When Mother and Orthus came back, they brought a catch, a stag. Mother taught us how to tear into flesh. We had enough food that we didn't fight. Except, one time. Orthus went out hunting, coming back with a mouthful of rabbits and he wouldn’t share. We growled and lunged at each other.

Eventually tearing into his catch.

Tugging on each end of the catch until it tore apart. Mother stepped in to pull us apart. Pushing away my brother and carrying me away from the cave. Carrying me by my scruff into the woods. We had traveled for a long while before she dropped me in a clearing. Telling me that to bring home a catch of my own. I stood stunned.

And She left me there. 

I looked around and I whimpered.

Afraid, I tried following her, only to get nipped and hissed by Mother.

Turning back, I wandered into the woods. I tried a lot to hunt for rabbits and squirrels. Discovering that being small and unable to climb was a disadvantage. The rabbits were faster than me and anything larger would run before I could go after them. As the day got darker and cold. Finding shelter under a fowl smelling bush, I tried to sleep despite my hunger. I felt so alone. Crying into my sleep.

The sound of thunder and rain along with a howl woke me. Against the dark, sets of eyes caught my attention, but a growl nearby had me running.

As fast as I could run, the wolves chased me. I could hear them growling and snarling as they tried to catch me. I kept running. They'd snapped any chance they got close. But I kept running. I was afraid. Losing breath, I started slowing down. But I couldn't stop. I kept running. Slowing down got me bit in the hind and their teeth sunk into me. I cried in pain and the tear caused me to limp, but, I couldn't stop. I kept running.

I had to keep running.

I didn't want to be killed.

I wanted to survive. I knew Mothers words.

You need to be bigger if you don't want to be killed. I was small, I was easily killed. My terror of the wolves kept me running.

Eventually, I heard another sound.

A yell and un-animal roar. I heard this sound only once before. Mother called it "titans'. And there was more than one.

As I ran, one of the wolves cried in pain, the others did too. I didn't look back to see, and I fell.

Sliding down a cliff, the pain made it hard to keep balance in the mud and muck downhill. I tripped on a rock and I rolled the rest of the way. Rolling until I flopped on my side. It hurt worse now. The bite in my rump was worse, stinging any time I tried standing. laying on my side, I tried off the blood from it. Nothing felt good, but then, I realized.

I wasn't alone inside this strange cave.


	2. Blue feet

Mother taught me and my siblings about the "Titans". They were huge creatures, she said. Known for cruelty and would crush us if we didn't look. Warning us, to avoid being seen. Be as far away from them as possible. I have never seen them growing up. Either way, I stood inside cold, hungry, and wet; I wasn't going to go far with my limp. If I were to run, I felt certain to be easily killed.

I felt conflicted about being here... I didn't feel much urge to leave.

My nose smelt blood, fire, and lightning. The voice of my mother and my instinct told me to run; but, this didn't seem like any other situation. The combo of other smells and how I felt about this place didn't match. As I hobbled further inside,I thought, '_it's warm, kinda dry, and quiet_'. There wasn't even much of a smell. I didn't feel this sense of danger that I should be. My ears rose up stiff, sensing a sudden movement. Followed by a rustle, a groan, and a grunt.

Against the twilight of this cave, I saw something rose from a bed, uncovering itself from layers of its bedding. Quickly, I hobbled down and underneath. Laying low and quiet as I looked out from where I hid. Moments after, I saw feet.

Blue feet.

Whatever this creature is, I didn't want to meet it. Risk possible death within minutes of contact, no-no! I had to keep still. I heard it groan louder and walk about the space before it left. I kept hidden for a while, but, being hidden so low with my limp felt unbearable and really uncomfortable. Crawling out, I turned to calm my throbbing hind. Back up on my feet, my nose leads me to the top part of the bed. It smelt warm. Here I thought,

_Maybe I could just rest for a little while, I would at least be better off until I could find a permanent place. _

I strained to stand because of my limp. From what I could see, there was nothing but warm covers. Falling back onto my feet. Resting before I tried climbing onto it. I failed initially by flopping onto my front. Shaking it off, I stepped back. Backing away from the bed before I jumped.

As I landed and walked across this bed. My paws hadn't felt so cushioned. The best bed I've ever stood in. It was soft, warm, and didn't smell rancid. Not even leaves and furs couldn't compete with this feeling. But, I had to remind myself, I couldn't stay. I just need sleep and be warm for a while. Hopefully, I could escape before the blue-footed one came back.

Nosing the covers so that I could slip underneath, moving further underneath to be covered. Finding good spot that I could curl up and lay. Laying there, quietly, warm and comfortable. I slowly dozed. I never felt this warm, comfortable.

I wish I didn't have to leave.

At least I don't have to kick my siblings for space or for the best spots.

Slowly, my eyes closed, my eyes droop and I dozed. Sleeping there for a while...

Probably too long.


	3. Trapped

Wrapped up in warmth and soft cushions, the pain in my hind leg not even a worry; I dreamed. I saw my brothers and we played together under a warm sun and a clear sky. Playing, jumping high above grasses and fallen trees, marking territory and chasing each other. The sight of prey rallied us into a chase. Running as far our feet would carry. The wind against me, with nothing in front of me except the rabbit. I ran far ahead of my brothers. I didn't look back.

I ran.

And ran.

And ran.

I yipped and woofed, and kicked about. I felt so excited. I was so close and this rabbit was fast, and I felt determined to outrun it. Salivating to the memory of fresh blood, the crunch of bones against my teeth, and the sweet, dripping marrow on my tongue. I snapped my mouth as I tried to catch the fuzzy tail of the prey. I was close.

Tasting the dirt kicked up to my mouth,

The smell of fear.

The thrill like lightning through my body with each outstretch of my legs and paws. I felt powerful.

So close.

Inches between the rabbit and my nose.

So close.

I kept going,I couldn't stop now.

I didn't want to lose out to a rabbit.

My jaw lowers in anticipation, getting closer and closer.

Yes! Yes! YES!

Within the moments that my teeth clamped down, sinking into the flesh, and saliva seeped. Slowly and oddly, having had it in my mouth. I began to realize that what I almost chomped into, didn't taste like a rabbit.

OOCH_~!_ AH-AH-AH!

Waking up from my dream, finding that I had chomped on was a large toe. Promptly letting go to avoid a kick. Panicking when I heard the cries and yelps that followed. I couldn't even see as I struggled make my way out of the bed coverings. And before too long. there was commotion and everything underneath me slid downward, myself included. In doing so, I rolled and flopped out of blanket. Landing on something softer than I remember the ground being. Looking up, I came face to face with the inhabitant.

Staring into the wide, pinky eyes of the blue being.

I froze in fear,

_ He_ looked afraid too.

Laying there, my mind turned blank. We just stared. Laying on the floor, I should have run. But, minutes after this fall, my ears picked up two voices incoming. The front of this cave, flopped open and two different beings ran in. Both of them shouting and gasping. They looked strange, nevertheless alarmed. One was yellowish and the other purple.

"Aidoneus! What's going on?" Approaching me and the fallen one.

"You okay, dude?" Asked the other.

Watching them step in, the pain in my leg stinging as I backed away. The blue one sat up, silent, but seemed very afraid. Why would something as big as him be afraid of me? This confused me. The wolves would have eaten me, yet this one didn't even bite or snarl.

"What the fuck is that?!" The purple being shouted with shock.

"Its got three heads, maybe Echidna's?" The yellow one approached me slowly, grabbing a blanket.

"Whatever it is, it can't stay here-Just grab it!" the other yelled.

I dodged the yellow one as he threw the blanket over me. I struggled to escape because of my limp, running underneath again, only to have my leg be pulled and my scruff grabbed. Within minutes they had me wrapped up in a sheet. I could only paw and whine.

_ Please don't kill me!_

_ MAMA! _

_ Where are you??_

_ help?! _

Moments after, I was set inside a box with the blanket. Uncovering myself, I saw more than a bowl of water. Beyond the bars, a new space. It was drafty, dark, and cluttered with boxes, pottery, and cage of chickens, goats, and lots of swords. I felt more afraid being here than when I was chased by the wolves. I didn't know what would happen to me. I just knew I couldn't stay here. Just had to figure out how to escape.


	4. Days alone

Day one,

The next morning, I laid on the blanket. Still sore from my limp. Annoyed by the baaing sheep, moaning and groans from the cows. Grunts from pigs and the chattering figures from outside. Some wondered in. Grabbing a chicken to slaughter at the block. Watching as I did, hungry with my bowl of cold, stale water. A nymph would come to my cage, dropping a cool pile of slop in my bowl. Out of starvation I ate. Not that it filled me.

Later that night, I felt cold, alone, and worried. Spending most of the night figuring out an escape. I tried squeezing my head between the bars, before one goat warned me to stop if I didn't want to die. With that in mind, I gave up pushing myself through the bars. I spent the rest of the night crying.

Day two,

I cried, begging fate to let me see my brothers, my mother, the cave. Everything I had known since I could barely see or smell. I whined and cried more for hours before a nymph threw water at me.The pigs and chickens and goats were less and less sympathetic. Occasionally a nymph would come to check on me, slipping me chicken feet and organs to eat and some water. Gradually, it was difficult to stay hopeful being so trapped. Someone came to me in the middle of the night, dropping a warm lump of food to me. I rushed to it to eat and the person reached in, petting me as I ate. It was strange and I did growl, but, they kept going as I ate. It reminded me of mother when she would cuddle me. But afterwards, I would look up to see that the person would be gone. 

_ Who was it? _

_ The scent was familiar..._

Day five?

What seemed like forever as I laid in my cage,wishing for a quick death. The person did not return, I sat waiting,but they'd never come. After a while, I refused to eat or drink. I didn't want to live, if I couldn't escape to see home again, what was the point? One afternoon, I heard voices coming towards me. One voice was vaguely familiar and another new. I felt so tired, I didn't even bother getting up or turning my head. 

"I think Zeus stuck him in here." I heard one voice say. Turning my head, I saw the yellowish one and beside him a female. She seemed different then the others I've encountered.

"Of course Zeus did, Oh! Poor thing." She reached into my cage. I backed away out of fear.

"Hera! That thing has teeth!" Cried the yellowish man grabbing her shoulder.

"Fish sticks, its a puppy and hardly think it's dangerous." She reaches for me again, I back into the farthest corner of my cage. I didn't know what she wanted and I didn't want to chance what worse could happen to me.

"It bit his toe and it has three heads!" He tells her, trembling beside her.

She looked back, her hand open,"Give me the key." She demanded.

"If you get bit, I don't want Zeus on my ass." Muttered the male as he reached for the hung nail.

I watch as the two exchange a ring with jagged rods and within minutes, the female opened my cage. "Give me a rope. I want to take him." She told the male.

"Wheeerrrreeee? Whyyyyy?" The other argued.

"I have an idea that might be good for Aidoneus." She smiled.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" He yelled frantically. "This thing attacked him in his sleep, why would this thing be good for him? Plus, he's still unable to talk." He adds. The female ignored him and wrapped the rope around my neck,tugging me out of the cage. Whining as I stood up still sore. 

She looked down at me closer. Reaching to pet my limp, I growled defensively. 

"Ooh, you poor thing." She cooed as she ran her hand down my head, ears, and back. This female acted very much like Mother did. I felt I_ could_ trust her as the female led me out of the animal tent. As I hobbled slowly behind, I saw more of her kind. I felt bombarded with a plethora of smells and sounds. The drumming, the clashing of metals, chatters and laughter , and hum of business that was happening as we passed. Mother told me only about war and the beings involved, but nothing about what I was seeing. Eventually, we stopped at a place that I pegged as familiar. It smelled and looked like a place I felt certain about. When I followed behind the female into the tent, immediately, I knew where I was. Looking past her, there he was. Sitting with a painful look on his face as another female wrapped him. 

"Hestia! Good timing! I was going to change his bandages." I heard her call to the dawn colored female.

She looked back, smiling, "Not a worries, I was around anyway." She moved closer with a basket, looking down at me, "Is this the infamous toe nipper?"She giggled.

Watching her approach, I stepped behind my keeper. She bends down to pet me, "It is. Zeus makes mountains out of literal ant hills. This sweetie doesn't seem to me the kind to just attack. "

The other female reached out, rubbing my ears between her fingers with a hum,"Hm~Well, good luck with trying to tame him." She looked to my keeper before she stood back up, waving before she left.

Looking behind the new female, I watched as the blue man stand. The others before were fairly tall, but, this man was a giant! And I couldn't help but notice in his face, he was in pain. I felt puzzled and concerned. What was going on with this man? Why was he in so much pain? Feeling my leach drop, the female rushed towards the blue man who slowly couldn't stand very long. I stepped closer to watch her as she helped him back into the chair. Petting his cheek, she whispered to him. Saying something but it wasn't anything I could understand. Both them looked at me, 

"I brought the terrifying toe biter." She introduced.

The blue man looked to me with a confused face. I couldn't blame him either, I knew no better than him. Stepping away, the female knelt down to push me forward.

"I have an idea that will help encourage your confidence in speaking." She explained.

"Erm…" Hearing the blue man's hesitation about me. 

"Aidoneus, we need to get past this, you can speak to me, but you need to be able to speak to others. And that's what this hound will do." She stood back up, trying to encourage her idea. 

_ What did she call me? _

_ Hound? What is a hound? _   
_ Is that what I am? _

_ Mother never told me what I was._

I didn't initially wanted to get close, but, there was something about this man that spoke me. Thinking back to the days before in the cage, I knew he'd visited me, petting me, dropping warm food and fresh water for me. He didn't seem to be someone I needed to fear, rather, he seemed lonely like me.

"Go on! Call to him." The female suggested.

The blue man looked at me and I looked back. I felt inspired, encouraged even to want to try to make friends with him. 

"BORK!"I jumped with a small bark and the two stepped back.

"BORK! BOARK! WOFT!" I jumped and wagged my tail. I spun around and around the man as I tracked down my tail. Shortly I fell forward,rolling onto myself when I felt the sting in my hind leg. I looked up at the two, panting. 

I saw his face twitch, his lips form a smile, as did the female.

"Ha-haha-haha!."They laughed. 

I rolled up, sitting up, panting. I sat waiting for them to stop laughing. Waiting to see what they'd do. The blue man knelt down slowly to me, petting my head with his giant hand, cupping my chin as we looked into each other. 

"lets...try..."He smiled. 

"Good! Now what do you think we should name him?" The female asked. 

_ A name?_

_ Yeah...._

_ What is my name?_


	5. The walk

Nothing could describe the next several days of new for me.

The first few days began with the move from the barn. To my surprise, I stayed with the female, Hera, instead of the tall male, Aidoneus. I couldn't complain or protest really. I had a sheep pelt bed, warm and better tastier meals provided daily with fresh water. No more cold cage, smelly neighbors or loneliness. I did enjoy Hera keeping me, the only odd thing was the loose rope around my neck.

Little did I know that else the move and the stay with Hera entailed. 

In my early days, like my brothers, I received discipline from my Mother. It was for survival. Tender as she was. Mother was stern with my brothers and I. Often she would snarl and growl or she would force us into submission. Hera's discipline was very different from any other form I knew.

"Sit."

"Stay."

"Come."

"Down." and "No!."

If I did something right, I got a treat, if not I got nothing. Given treats was nothing like how my mother set the rules. I liked this better most definitely. Commands aside, there were other things Hera got me into perfecting, fetching and retrieving. Taking a favorite bone, Hera would tease me. Rousing me into excitement before she threw it far and I could run. She did this often and I learned to become fast. In the end, after all was a small bowl of marrow and the bone for me.

Aidoneus joined later. Following what Hera was doing, I took his commands well enough. It was just some of his gestures are rather puzzling. Taking food from his hand, covering my bowl with his hand, even, him prying my mouth open. Naturally, I snapped and growled, Hera reached and smacked my hind before dragging me away to a corner, yelling "no!" and "bad". There were no treats for the rest of the day.

I did worry that I was going back to the cage. I cried with worry until Aidoneus came back later that day, petting me and appeasing me with a chicken kidney. Aidoneus and I worked out after a few times, I tolerated the gestures when I got chin scratches afterward. 

One day, Hera and Aidoneus tied a rope around to the band around my neck. Leading me outside following them behind.

I protested with a heavy thump to the ground. Hera got me to run after she threw a bone but the rope pulled me back into a stop, I growled and groaned with objection. But Hera kept up with the bone until the bone just led me to walk alongside Hera and Aidoneus. She started with a small walk around the camp until one day we traveled further out and away from the camp.

Through the path in the woods, my nose was bombarded with smells. Oh, so many smells!

Hidden piles of fecal matter of other animals, I could tell how long it had been there and by what. Disturbed mud and muck, whiffs of blood, and scent marking. I wasn't allowed to just stop and smell either. The trip got better we got to a wide field, I was excited. Never had I come to such a wide space with the wind carrying all sorts of scents. Aidoneus got my attention when he waved the bone in front of me before throwing it. I ran for it.

No leash stopped me.

The tickle of the tall grass under my chest, the wind past my ears, my mouth wide to take in as much of the fresh air as I could. I ran around searching for the bone. I spent a short period of time finding it. After the while, I brought it back to Hera in exchange for pig fat.  
This repeated a few more times before, Aidoneus threw the ball. Throwing it farther than Hera. Because of it,I searched for a long while, I eventually found my bone in a pond. Coming back, I was happy, wet, and muddy. As I sauntered back to what I assumed to be the spot, I walked to a spot and did not seem them.

I barked and barked, but there was no answer. I tried smelling but there was no smell. I felt frantic.

Running back to the brush trying to find them. I tried several directions before I stopped and cried. My little mind spun with worry. Memories of my mother abandoning me in the woods and being chased, now fearing that this was the same thing.

"Come here! Baby Boy~! My ears stood up to the sound of Hera's voice. 

Without a pause, I ran in the direction of her voice. Running and running, my little heart raced, hoping that I was right in what I heard. Jumping off boulders and passing trees that I hard marked. I got closer, I smelt them, hearing them laughing and talking. I raced towards the loud area, lunging out of the bushes with a bark before stopping and flopping onto my side, crying out in sadness.

Hera moved closer to me, picking me up, holding me close much like a newborn. Rubbing my ears and kissing me. Aidoneus walked over, petting me too.

"Did he get lost then?" He asked, rubbing away the reddish smudge from his chin.

"Yes, we changed spots and he didn't know," Hera answered, laughing to him cleaning off his chin.

Hera reached then to clean off the rest with the corner of her shawl.

"You don't think the dog would tattle on me?" Aidoneus laughed. "Unlikely, besides, Zeus isn't likely to ask the dog anyway." the goddess smiled.

"True." The god hummed. 

Taking the lead as the three of us went back to the camp. I led the way stopping occasionally to still smell everything. The two gods walked slowly behind me, occasionally, I'd peek back with curiosity for their sluggishness. 

"I noticed you call him "Baby Boy", is that official?" Aidoneus mused.

Hera looked to Aidoneus, "No, its just what I call him. You've got better suggestions?"

The god laughed, "No, not really, I can't think of any good names for him. Name-calling isn't my specialty." jostling his shoulders with a shrug

"Well, the more time you spend with him, the more likely you'll come up with a name. I mean the dog is supposed to end up being a friend for you. I'm just content having company that isn't running off with a pair of legs and a cute giggle." Hera groans.

"I supposed "Fetch" and "Noisy" would be good names." Aidoneus teased.

Hera punched his arm, "NO! Give him a name that is good and genuine, not ironic. Who wants an ironic name?" Tisking to his sense of humor.

"Well, he could use a bath for certain" The god winced at the smell of the wet dog.

"Well-"Hera smiled, "You can wash him when we get back." She suggested, 

"And you think I'll be inspired?" The god chuckled.

"Either that or Baby boy" Hera huffed with a push of her hips beside the god.

"I see-I'll certainly consider this mongrel a name."He petted my head, catching up to this wide paced man.


	6. The Bath pt.I

While living with Hera, the things I learned by smell alone often surprised me. My nose could tell which nymphs the purple one frequented and how recent. Aidoneus had a scent but very faint, beyond the occasional whiffs of dried blood, herbal ointment, and beer, his scent was akin to ember dust. Hera always coated herself with scents from flowers to buttermilk, I could tell when she was with Aidoneus and my nose is never wrong.

Over time, I am almost certain the purple one, or Zeus as Hera calls him, figured out my abilities to smell his activities.

He started protesting to Hera. Remarking to her affectionate care and doting of me instead of him. She dismissed them, but after a while, Hera handed me off to Hestia. It was fine, but Hestia was not Hera. Most of the time, I was certain Hestia didn't know what to do with me. She walked me, fed me, petted me (sort of), and continue my training per Hera's instructions.

But, the one thing that bothered me the most, what Hestia called me by,

"Dog!"

"Boye"

"Baoy Baby"

"Baby Boyie"

I disliked responding to them. Out of frustration, Hestia would pull on my lead. The only person whom I responded to was Hera and Aidoneus. As time went on, I felt that being called "Baby boy" was more like being called "good human". The name part seemed foreign to me, as other animals knew each other by scent. However, to Hera and the others, names were how they communicated and I didn't think they would learn to smell my scent. One afternoon, I felt inclined to believe that the universe got tired of this too.

"Ugh!" Hestia bellowed.

Hera looked up as did I,tilting my head to the strange sound Hestia made., "What's wrong, Hestia?"

The orange one stares back at me with a pointed finger, "He stinks!" Protesting with a pinched nose. I sat thinking,

_ _ _ _ _ What's with that expression? _

"Hera, please tell me you think so too." Hestia pleaded as Hera petted me.

Her nails scratched behind my ears, through my fur, and along my back. Cooing to me as I tried climbing into her lap. Licking her face as she held me, undoubting that Hera loved me no matter what.

Looking back to Hestia, "I mean he's an animal, he does have a-OH MY GODS, BABY BOY!" Within moments, I found myself pushed off her lap. Flopping onto the floor with shock, I looked back as my heart sank.

Hestia blurted out a laugh, gaffing "See? So I'm not crazy!"

Throwing her head back with a sigh and a frown, reaching to me to pet me, "He probably could use a bath."Nodding in agreement.

Leaning against a tent post, Hestia held her chin, "Has he ever had a bath while you've had him?"

Hera stared off blankly, speechless. Watching her stand, I jumped to paw for her, crying out for her attention again. Lowering myself to her feet as I waited. Worried I did something to offend her.

Hera knelt down to me,"I am sorry, Baby Boy” She petted me, “-I think we need to get you into a bath."Pressing my head into her gentle hands as they scratched behind my ears and under my chin.

Watching us turn to leave,"I'll talk to you after his bath."Hestia waved as Hera and I walked past.

Out of the tent with Hera, we strode through the campsite. Waving and passing by the nymphs who greeted us. Ahead of us, Zeus rushed towards us in a huff. Quickly, I stood between him and Hera, giving him a low and defensive growl. Hera saw him too and stopped.

"Calm down, mutt, Hera is  _ my _ wife!" He stared me down. Hera poked at his head, "What is it, now, Zeus?" Propping her hip.

"My uncles are done with the drawings for our palace-We talked about it this morning," Zeus explained.

Facepalming, Hera let out a groan"Oh! Right! I'm sorry, I was with Hestia and-"

Zeus rolled his eyes to her, "And the dog and lost track. Why I was coming to get you."He reached for her hand,

Hera retrieves her hand away,"Well-let me drop him off to Aidoneus." Pusing past Zeus with a huff. 

I growled at Zeus with a dare to follow before she walked too far. He only kicked dirt at me. Hearing Hera mutter and mumble as we hurried our way towards Aidoneus' tent. It wasn't a far walk from the center of the camp itself. I couldn't help but sense that this distance was intentional. 

Hera reached in to pull aside the front curtain to call, "Aidoneus?". I peeked past her, excited for his visit. But, He wasn't alone in the tent according to my nose.

A new blue woman approaches,I hear Hera’s cheeriness, "Hecate! What a surprise!" Moving away from me to greet her.

"Indeed, I've been with Mnemosyne for a while-And whose this?"Hecate looked past Hera with a smile. Coming closer, She knelt down to me. I sunk low before rubbing my chin, making my hind leg thump repeatedly. Already liking her more than Hestia.

"Hopefully a companion for our mutual friend."Hera looks to see Hecate looked up,but, still petted me. 

"He needs a bath, though."Hecate laughed with a pinched nose. 

I see Hera roll her eyes and nod. Their heads turned as did I, hearing his painful grunts as Aidoneus hobbled his way towards us. Hera reaches out to him,

"I heard voices, didn't want to think I was c-crazy"He laughed

Hera rushes over to the man, helping him walk, "How do you feel about bonding with him?"asking Aidoneus as she helps him into a chair

Aidoneus blinks, "Bonding?I thought the dog and I were pretty good to begin with. I mean, he bit my toe, but, since then, we've been all well." he laughs while I approach him. I leaned against his knee to be petted.

“Hello boy.” He greeted me. 

Moving away, Hera frowns back"He needs a bath and Zeus is getting prissy as I chit-chat,so unfortunately I can’t stay." shrugging with her arms crossed.

Shaking her head as Hecate moves towards Hera,“When is the almighty Zeus not prissy?” tisking back. 

Hera scoffs a laugh, piercing her lips ”I know.” 

“-And you married him.”Hecate pokes back with a cheeky grin.

At least I wasn't the only one who figured out that the bonds between Hera and Zeus were not what it seemed.

Looking to Hera with a raised brow,Aidoneus steps in “What should I use to wash him?"

Hera stood thinking, “Regular soap I should think would be fine..enough to wash off the offensive whiff-I gotta go,I’ll come back to see this clean boy.”Smiling to me before she turned towards the exit. As I sat next to Aidoneus, I whined in longing. 

Hating that she leaves. 

Hecate helps Aidoneus stand. I turn to see before he reaches to pet me behind my ears.

“I understand baby boy,”He says.

My head turns again, watching Hecate walk around to reach my chin, “Is that his name?” 

Aidoneus just shrugged in reply. Walking towards the other passway slowly, Hecate and I followed him,“Please tell me at least you’ve been giving it thought.”she pleads.

“I am afraid not. Hera has been the one mostly caring for him.”Aidoneus answers. 

In the new space, I saw a wooden tub and a table next to it. I smell water, a lumpish block of fat,herbs, and oils, and clean smelling towels. A nymph passed through with heavy buckets of water. I stood watching the tub become filled with water. After the nymph passed by, I reached into one of the buckets to drink. 

“No, you silly thing!”I am then pulled away, hearing Aidoneus' voice and Hecates laugh.

Sitting, I find myself waiting. What for, I've no idea, but, it was interesting listening to these beings. 

“Did I tell you Aunt Styx laughed when I told her about how you came to have the dog?”Hecate walks towards a chair nearby. 

“You did not, however, I do not own him, he just happens to like my company.”Aidoneus stands back, watching as the nymph continues to fill the tub. 

Sitting back, arms crossed, Hecate muses mischieviously “Are you certain it's a boy?” 

I noticed immediately how red Aidoneus’s face had became that moment. Which prompted another laugh from Hecate. This new woman certainly did not act like the others I've seen. My attention then gotten by the fact that I was hoisted and set down in the tub of water. I protested to this, 

_ Arhhnnnn…  _

_ Hrnnnnn…. _

_ Rhhhnnn…… _

"Its alright,boy, the water will be warmer soon-here" Aidoneus tells me as he reached into a bucket, pulling a palm-sized lump of glowing coal. I sat watching him drop it into the tub. 

The water did get warmer after that. I felt better about the "bath" by Aidoneus petting me, messaging my head and ears. Talking to me softly and gently as Hera does. Then again,anything Hera did was good. 

Within minutes, something got everyone jumping.

“HERA!” Roared Zeus from outside. 

Hecate and Aidoneus moved away from the tub. Suddenly there was thunder and hearing it and the smell of it made me jump. Standing up from the water, I tried to climb out. Hecate runs out, Aidoneus seeing me, tries to push me back down. 

"Stay here, boy, you're much safer here."He tells me, petting me before Hecate calls. 

Moments after Aidoneus leaves. I tried again, and I did jump out. Along with all of the water and the tub landing on top of me. I manage to push off the tub,but, I couldn't run being tied to a post in the room. I barked for them. Thoughts of loneliness and abandonment ran through my mind as I felt more cold. 

I laid on the ground, tied to the post, wet, saddened and shivering. 

Wondering, 

_ Are they going to come back? _

_ What is going on? _

I’ve never seen Aidoneus leave so quickly. Turning to the back wall, I heard familiar voices from outside. Fighting and yelling, and more thunder.

“ZEUS STOP IT!”Hera yelled.

"I've had it,Hera! You spend too much damned time with everything else,except me!" Zeus roars from nearby.

I turned myself around barking, Still pulling on the rope to break free. 


End file.
